


小朋友 2

by romixixi



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romixixi/pseuds/romixixi
Kudos: 5





	小朋友 2

还没等王嘉尔打飞的回韩国，段宜恩先因为FanMeeting的事情到了国内。  
  
上海的天气湿湿冷冷，雨水淅淅沥沥地下，没有太阳，比首尔的温度高不了多少。段宜恩一下飞机就打了个寒颤，他在原地抖了几下，才掏出手机给王嘉尔打电话。王嘉尔这边刚好正在拍广告，没有接听，他发了个信息过去，然后按之前约好的那样，直接坐车就到了对方在这座城市里住的地方。  
  
Omega到家的时候已经快要凌晨了，屋内一片灯火通明，还能看到雨珠挂在落地窗的玻璃外，晶莹剔透，在他走近的下一刻又被风轻轻地吹了去。  
  
他想翻翻脑袋里的文学记忆难得地感慨一下这种悲凉的场景，却被房间里的声音吸引走了全部注意力。  
  
还能是谁呢，还不是自己的Alpha，正靠在床头拿飞机杯自慰。那玩意被他从韩国带了回来，王嘉尔不想去思考他的行李是怎么过的安检，可能机场的工作人员正在偷偷揶揄也说不定。  
  
但他也没精力再去思考别的了 ——  
  
段宜恩那双总是沉静的眼睛现在正注视着他，看他推开门，看他倚在门边，又看他一步一步地走到床沿坐下。柔软的（我不知道！我觉得可能就是柔软的材质！）情趣用品被他握在手掌心里，阴茎被磨得红红的，湿液在照明下发着光，王公主的脸也红红的，大眼睛里的水波在潋滟流转，一时间竟然分不清楚到底是谁更应该感到不好意思。段宜恩忍不住笑了，  
  
这东西没你好，他说，毫不知耻地拉过王嘉尔的手放到自己的囊袋上，要他帮忙。  
  
王嘉尔咬紧下唇觉得自己要爆炸了。谁能想过下了班居然还能遇上这么刺激的事情呢？美人哥哥玉体横陈，白皙的肌肤陷在深色的被褥里，沁着细微的汗意，手一勾，自己就被完全地抓进他怀里。  
  
他知道他害羞，很多时候王公主总是会有不合时宜的害羞，但段宜恩不在乎，甚至乐在其中，尽管这会让他被骂太过明目张胆，可那又怎样，情人间的情趣非常人能体会，王嘉尔就是他刁蛮灵动的斯嘉丽·奥哈拉，是他高贵优雅的安妮公主，是他美艳诱人的莉莉丝，他所有的所有，他愿意为他做任何事情。

王嘉尔的手还嵌在段宜恩的指间，他们十指相扣，他的性器也被解放了出来，一起在发烫的手心里互相依偎，飞机杯被毫不留情地丢到了地上，王嘉尔股间全湿，段宜恩摸了一把准备进入，王嘉尔突然感到有点生气，

“你怎么可以拿我跟它比较！” Omega瞪大眼睛发泄后知后觉的恼怒，Alpha愣了一下，把他故意合起来的腿掰开。

我不开心了！王嘉尔嘟起的嘴巴这么说到，他微皱的鼻头这么说到，他踩在哥哥肩膀上的脚也这么说到，段宜恩像看一只不懂事的小宠物那样看他，看得他还没来得及再发脾气，脚腕就被狠狠囚禁在纤细的手指下，下一秒惩罚般地刻上了很多艳丽的吻痕。

王嘉尔变粉了。  
  
第二次做的时候用了段宜恩最喜欢的后入式。他把王嘉尔完全罩在自己身下，像以前很多时候一样，他总是想好好保护他。很难说这是一种什么样的感觉，也许是热爱，也许是舍不得，他一方面知道王嘉尔是个男人，一方面又觉得他不过是个小朋友，总是在自己身边吵吵闹闹蹦蹦跳跳的小朋友。

永远都不会长大，生机勃勃的小朋友。

王嘉尔还在跟他闹别扭，段宜恩就撞得更用力，还握紧他的下巴让他转过脑袋跟自己接吻，王嘉尔因此发出了许许多多“唔唔”声和啜泣声。

结束的时候Omega全身湿漉漉的，Alpha学Milo那样舔他的脖子哄他开心，Omega精疲力尽地看了他一眼，扁起嘴巴双手抱紧他不愿松开。


End file.
